Only For You
by UnderdogHero
Summary: Reiki and Tsubasa are both stubborn, so neither will take action. So, whose there to give a little push? The family of course. Oh, and maybe a few friends, too. Being re-written.
1. Chapter 1 Autumn Runs

WOOOT TEH ACTUAL STORY IS OUT~! lol for those of you reading my chat thing, this is the first story that came before the other two :3

**Disclaimer: **I -sadly- do not own MFB if I did, my fantasies would become reality and God would be pissed. all credit goes to that guy whose name I can't remember I'll say it in the next chapter if I remember by then

**Warnings:** Mild Swearing? I guess so..Yaoi(Shounen-Ai more likely), as in, boyxboy, don't like dont read, any comments about that and you **will** get maimed.I'll let you choose _:3_

Pairings: main- Tsubasa/Reiki. Side- Kyouya/Ginga etc that I'm too lazy to put

OC needed for comic relief no specific pairing just very very affectionate send complints to line thingie won't work so just imagine a little grey line right under this

**Only For You**

**Chapter 1 Autumn Runs**

Reiki tiredly walked up the stairs of the house. Dan had put him through another on of his "Demon training routines" as Hotaru, they're little sister, called it. She was currenly in America to try to win this tournament with this team for this reason. He had been running around the park for a good two hours and _needed to sleep_. He sleepily opened the door to the room he shared with his brother and plopped right onto the bed face first. He crawled over to the pillows and pulled the covers over his head, enjoying the warmth after running around in the cold Autumn air. Why Dan was making him do this, Reiki had no clue, he just knew it had something to do with that loss to Yumiya Kenta. Reiki sighed and tried to drift to sleep, when something else popped into his mind. No, not something, _someone._

_Tsubasa..._

He remembered Tsubasa's look when they walked back into the team's locker room. He didn't look mad at all, worse, he looked as if he couldn't care less that his teammates had lost while he won. Reiki felt his heart sink, why did he care what Tsubasa thought, it didn't matter... right? No, it didn't, because Tsubasa probably didn't even think of him as a teammate to begin with. Just a kid who always talked to him non-stop.

They had talked quite a few times while at the Dark Nebula palace or whatever it was. Either giving each other tips (mostly him listening, while Tsubasa explained) or just chatting away to pass the time (mainly him, as Tsubasa didn't seem to want to talk too much at the time) Come to think of it, did Tsubasa _ever_ speak during those times? None that he could remember, Reiki was trying to hard to push the thoughts from his head and get some actual sleep. Though it seems his mind was trying to tell him something, as everytime he closed his eyes he saw that same person.

Reiki curled up, trying to get comfortable in the huge bed. He was unaware of the figure standing by the doorway, watching him with concern.

-X-

Dan had entered the house shortly after his brother, after checking the mail to see if they had gotten any letters from their parents.

_None._

Not a single letter from their mom and dad. Didn't they care anymore? Apparently, they cared enough to give them a house and pay, but not enough to send a single letter? Dan shifted through the mail, hoping for _some_ good news or anything to lighten the mood in the house. It seemed to only get this gloomy whenever they got back from training, and stayed so until his brother woke up from his nap and took a shower.

Dan sighed and tossed the junk mail onto the kitchen counter. Maybe later Reiki will look through and notice something. He always seemed to catch something that Dan himself had missed. Walking up the stairs to the upper level, he heard the sound of something heavy falling on the bed. He guessed it must have been Reiki, finally managing to get into the room and to the bed.

Slowly, he opened the door to the bedroom a little, and peeked inside. He saw Reiki crawling under the covers, probably cold from the laps done aound the park. Dan watched as he tried to shift into a better position. Watching his brother toos and turn like that made him a bit sad, he knew the reason too. Reiki had been depressed since they lost the Battle Bladers tournament and parted with Tsubasa. It wasn't the loss he was concerned about, it was the fact that he waas leaving behind the only other person besides Dan that he's ever truly spoken to.

_Riiing Riiing_

Dan jumped slightly as he heard the ringing of the phone. Not wanting to wake Reiki from his nap, Dan made a dash for the phone. He caught it on the third ring.

"Hello? Sodo Dan speking"

"_Niiii-chaaaan~! It's me"_

Aaaaannd chapter 1 is done~! lol a bit of a cliffhanger, but It's late, I got distracted, and tomorrows friday which means the next chapter will either be longer, or I'll at least get up to chapter 3 done. You can expect updates every two days or so _after_ 3:20 pm mon-fri since thats when I get out. Weekends are another thing, but you get the point.

Next chapter we learn a little about the Sodo family~!


	2. Chapter 2 The Airport

**Chapter 2: The Airport**

Hotaru sat in the airport, staring blankly at the ceiling. She had just gotten off the phone with her brother, adn to be blunt, she wasn't too happy. After hearing what she did, how could she? Her dear older brother was suffering from the ever classic love-sickness, and she was at least 8 hours away (or however long it takes to get from California to_ Aomori_[1]) from helping him.

Occasionally, people would pass by and glance at her. She picked up part of their conversations as they saw her, not willingly of course, and couldn't help but frown at the comments. It's as if it's unnatural for a 12-year-old to be alone in the airport. At 11:50 pm. Without an adult. Yes, it was completely normal for her. People should really learn to mind their own buisness. You don't see her geting involved with the many other people in the area.

_" What is such a young girl doing here all alone"_ Does it matter?

_" Maybe her parents are nearby, no one should leave their child alone like that"_ If only you knew lady.

She glanced around, noting that more people were looking in her direction than she thought. Hotaru began poking absentmindedly at her stomach, whish was beginning to make irritating noises _Oh yeah _She thought _I forgot to eat brealfast...again._ Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a half-eaten Cadberry bar. Thinking back, _I never really ate much here, did I? _Then she let her mind wander to the conversationg with her brother...

(_yaay flashback time funfun)_

_"Nii-chan, you'll never guess what happened today!"_

_"You fell flat on your face" Was the answer._

_"No why do you always assume that?"_

_"It's become a natural phenomenon or something like that"_

_"Whatever. Anyways, we got disqualified from the tournament, so I'm heading home soon"_

_Dan blinked once. Then again._

_Wait._

_What?_

_"...Excuse me?"_

_"Yeah, our hobbit friend-OW no biting! Bit the ref after attacking his opponent due to 'am un-cool' game" Atleast it wasn't _her _ this time._

_"...I see." Due to his current situation, Dan couldn't do much. He had enough to worry about with Reiki's problems._

_"Thats it? Your not gonna lecture me about not keeping my team under control?...Are you sick or something? You don't sound to good either-"_

_"Can you shut it for a second? I can't think, and I've got one too many problems going on at the same time."_

_That got her quiet. Wait, there were problems in her family going on that she hadn't started? This _had _to be bad. Especially if Dan was this pissed. "...Whats going on?" Was all she could ask. Dan was quiet on the other end, contemplating on if he should get her involved too. 'Well, she is coming home soon, might as well tell her now'_

_"Reiki is... having some problems..."_

xXx

[1] Aomori Prefecture (青森県, Aomori-ken) is a prefecture of Japan located in the Tōhoku Region. The capital is the city of Aomori.

Remember, wiki is our friend :D So is google

So I know this is really really late and it's not too much about the family but it was, like, 12 pm when I started this, then I fell asleep at 4:20 in the morning doing this and god knows what else, now it's 1:47 pm and my mom was suppossed to take me out shopping for my birthday but I overslept, tyvm.

Not too much explained in this chapter, but I'm very very lazy so expect slow updates. I was actually very bored when this happened. I'm starting to get more into it, though I'm having a hard time putting this all into words, since this was a story I never planned to put up in the first place.

Yaay so many things to do my head may , my head. There's not much inside that can explode. I've been working on the other chapter on my 'Online chatting' story at the same time so they're up at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3 A Little Push

**Chapter 3: A little push**

Tsubasa sat at the table, staring at nothing in particular, just staring. He could fel the others' watching him, but he didn't care(when did he ever really). he had other things to think about. Like the fact that he hadn't gotten a call from the twins in forever and a half. He was beginning to feel like something was wrong. Or maybe he did something to envoke the wrath of Dan?

His thoughts began to float off to the younger, who he had been so fond of. Whenever they talked, it was like life had suddenly decided to wake up and actually do something. Then the other would come by, drag his brother off, and he'd be there all alone again. It was probably the aftermath of the Battle Blader tournament. After all, it _was_ kinda his fault they got beat. But he got them out [1],that had to count for something, right? Maybe Dan was still angry, he yelled for quite a long time, half of which wasn't even related to the situation. Reiki just stayed quiet, as if unsure what to say. After he had given them his cell number, that was it. They would talk occasionally, but other than that they refused to meet up whenever he invited them.

As if on cue, someone decided to approach him in his moment of silently staring of what turned out to be a locker. A hand was felt on his shoulder, though he didn't bother to look at who it was.

"You okay?" Ah, it was Ginga. Go figure. Tsubasa shook his head and shrugged off the hand. Ginga backed away a little, knowing he probably wanted a little space. Tsubasa looked towards the others, who seemed to have ben watching him for a while now. Madokalooked worried, but considering who she was, that was a given. Yuu, who had paused in eating his ice cream, turned to watch the scene. Masamune looked like he couldn't care less. Ignoring Masamune, Tsubasa turned back to Ginga, who had a questioning look.

"No Ginga, unfortunately I'm not okay," Curse his honesty, but they wouldn't believe him if he said he was doing great, "Theres something I can't get off my mind, but it's none of your buisness, so let's focus on the next tournament." Ginga looked like he was going to question him more, but decided to drop it.

"Okay, so the next tournament requirements are that all members of a team have, at the least, 60,000 points and that the team must be made up of at least 5 people," He explained, gesturing to the large poster on the wall with the rules. "We've got me, Yuu, Masamune and Tsubasa, so we need one more person, so I've made up a list of people we could get." Ginga pulled open a notebook and began to write names.

The list wasn't very long; Kyouya, Hyouma, Benkei, and Kenta. Hyouma was out, since he had a village to guard, Kyouya probably had other things to do, with Benkei following. Kenta would do, but getting him 60k points would take up time. Tsubasa thought for a while as everyone debated why and why not to find a random blader with enough points. Then it hit him. Why hadn't he suggested this before?

"I know someone who'd probably join," He said, imediately grabbing everyones' attention. "Two someones acutally, and they can count as one." Masamune was clueless to all the shocked exprassions, well ,everyone except Yuu, who decided on the same thing upon making eye contact with Tsubasa. "I'm sure you remember the Sodo twins, right Ginga?"

Ginga looked unsure. The twins, he had to admit, were good, but would they really join? He still remembered their hatred for him and his team(tsubasa was another case) and how badly they wanted to beat them. A silent conversation went on between Tsubasa and him. Of course, the silence was starting to get annoying for Masamune, who had no idea what what going on. He decided to break the silence.

"Hey, who exactly are we talking about? Whats this about twins?" Ginga and, of course, Tsubasa ignored him, keeping up their staring contest. It was Madoka who decided to speak up.

"Dan and Reiki Sodo. They're twin bladers, who bypass the rules being two bladers who control one bey. We helped them out a while back. They were Tsubasa's teammates on Dark Nebula for the time he was there. They seemed to be close friends, seeing how he almost freaked out when he found them beat up by Ryuuga and-"

Yuu cut her off. "Almost? He _did_ freak out. He was really close to them, from what I remember. Whenever he wasn't with me he was with them, either training or being dragged off to different shops. They really liked sweets. When he left though, they seemed really sad; well, Reiki was sad, but Dan was really, really pissed, though they hid it in public." Tsubasa's eye twitched slightly at the last part, remembering what happened after he beat them in the first round of the tournament.

Masamune took his time to process the information. When he did, a wide grin spread over his face. _That_ couldn't be good. "Perfect! If they're any good, we can get them to join. If they count as one blader, then that'll be just great-" Ginga waved him off before he could go any further. "I don't think they'll want to join, they pretty much hate us, especially Kyouya."

BUt Tsubasa had thought it through. He just had to speak to them, get on their good side. _Reiki shouldn't be so hard to convince_, He thought to himself,_ Dan is going to be the problem._ If that didn't work, he could either bring up what happened the last time they met, or bribe them with Pocky. Yes, that would work. Standing up, he walked over to his locker and opened it. Searching through the pockets of his bag, he pulled out his phone.

"I think I'll ba able to convince them, I might just need to see them though." He said, scrolling through his contacts. Walking out of the room before anyone could object, he pressed talk and held the phone to his ear.

It rang a few times, before someone picked up.

_"Sodo residence, Dan speaking."_ He almost felt like laughing at how polite the boy could be on the phone. He also knew the others would be listening through the door, but it's not like he cared. He finally got the chance to talk to them again.

"Dan? it's Tsubasa." he said. There were sounds of movement on the other side, and it seemed like someone was asking who it was. He thought he heard his name too.

_"What is it"_ Such a short answer, but at least they were talking to him. He had called other times, but no one picked up, even their cell phones. He thought at first they just let the battery die or were too busy, but no one could be _that _busy all the time.

"I need to talk to you guys, either in person or put the phone on speaker. It's important." He wasn't lying really, but it's not like he cared too much about the tournament. There was a pause at the other end, sounding like he ws discussing it with someone.

A moment later, Dan began speaking again, _"I don't know yet... " _ Tsubasa expected that answer, so he had already decided on dropping in if they didn't agree right away. Luckily, he had gotten their addres after their last encounter for these kinds of situation... okay, maybe not _this _kind of situation, but something like it.

"I understand, I'll call back another time then." And with a quick good-bye, he shut off his phone. Now all he had to do was convince his team to go all the way to Aomori...

-xXx-

Upon re-entering the room, he noticed everyone was oddly quiet. It made the whole room feel awkward. Even Masamune was oddly quiet.

Taking his seat, he began to think of how to tell the team he needed to go all the way to Aomori to see the twins. And none of them were mind readers, so they probably wouldn't be able to tell what he's thinking.

"...So, when are we leaving?" Eh? Maybe Ginga really is a mind reader. "I mean, we're going to see them right? It's not like we're just gonna sit here, and it seems you really want to see them again." He laughed at how Tsubasa imediately froze up. Yup, right on the mark. The only problem is, none of them knew where to go. Unless Tsubasa...

"1649 Aomori Prefecture, that was all I was told." Tsubasa said, looking away a little. Masmune couldn't help but remark at that. "Oh? Now why do _you_ know that?" He laughed at the cold glare sent his way. It wasn't like he knew the actual reason though.

"...We leave tomorrow, so pack up, or we'll leave you behind."

That shut him up as he scrambled to his locker, trying to get it open. He couldn't help but smile, thinking about how he would surprise his friends. Just in case though, maybe he _should_ pick up some Pocky or something sweet, knowing Dan can be pretty scary when he's angry.

-xXx-

_Okay so i know I haven't updated in a looooong time(for the few who are reading this) but my sis said I could blame her and I was trying to think of how to do this chapter. It was gonna take place in the airport, but I decided not to do that. My fics aren't any good, I know, it's just hard to put this stuff into words. I looked at a bunch more stuff about the characters and watched more episodes, so It'll be a little more clear for a whiel -probably- and I'm gonna try to get the next chapter up soon since I've been on MFB for a while now. Well actually, theres about three different versions of this story, but tell me if you want them up here, or I'll just put it on paper and not let anyone read it._

_[1]Yes, there is -as of about 5 hours ago- a prequel to this. I actually thought of the idea while watching episode 42, and I was pissed, I swear, at Ryuuga and Daidouji for beating the twins like that. So I thought of a prologue-type thing for this, witch actually has two versions, so I'll give descriptions of the two to anyone who wants them and to tell me which one to use. _

_Woah, this is a long Authors note, and it's like 1:33 am here. Yes, I am up a 1 typing this out and watching anime- I found out about Tsubasa's dark side and watched every episode it was invloved with. I actually got back to this because my friends(who are in 6th grade, ironically) wanted me to teach them some stuff since I beat them a lot. So I decided to-Oh, I'm sleepy, I'm gonna go now, night or morning whatever time it is there._


	4. Chapter 4 A long drive

**Chapter 4: A long drive**

The drive to the twins house was a long one. They had, after all, come all the way from Yokohama. The problem wasn't convincing Ryuusei to let them go, he was quite understanding about it, especially in Tsubasa's case. The problem was finding a bus so early in the morning to take them so far away. They couldn't use one of the WBBA's buses, especially since it wasn't official buisness like a tournament.

What surprised them was the fact that they had managed to find someone not only willing to drive them, but also knew the address. This gave Tsubasa a mix of confusion and over-protectiveness(okay, now I'm just amking stuff up). As is the driver could feel Tsubasas' intense gave on his back, he decided to speak up.

"I suppose you want an explanation, don't you?" He started, not knowing whether to continue or not, but the short nod that he got as an answer confirmed it,"Those two happen to leave the city a lot, going from Aomori to Yokohama, sometimes Tokyo too. It's pure coincidence that I happen to always be the driver every time, but the familiar faces helps a little."

This surprised Tsubasa a little, but thinking back, they did have the habit of going out a lot, sometimes even dragging him along when he wasn't busy. Leaving Dark Nabula must have given them the freedom to go as they please. This made him smile a little, remembering how happy they were whenever they went out.

A tap on the shoulder pulled Tsubasa from his thoughts. Looking to his left, he saw Masamune looking at him. "Hey, I know we're gonna see these guys soon, but mind telling me what they're like?" He said, smiling widely. Tsubasa sighed inwardly. When he looked like that, well, he'd never take no for an answer. Tsubasa paused, thinking of what to say, then it came to him.

"I suppose I'll start with Dan, since he's apparently the older one. He's a lot more mature than his brother, but really arrogant and blunt. He thinks of most of the tactics. He's not as bad as he sounds though, he also cares a lot too much for and is pretty overprotective of Reiki. I remember he tried to take my head off when he thought I was-" Tsubasa caught himself, realizing where he was going and noticing the smirk on Masamune's face. He coughed into his had," Anyway, he's pretty nice when you get to know him, just watch what you say, or he'll use it against you."

Masamune let all the information set in. Tsubasa knew quite a bit about the older of the twins, who knows how much he knows about the other. "And what about the other? They're brothers, so you've gotta know something bout the younger one." A lot I bet...

"Right. Reiki, you should have figured, is the younger one. He's a bit immature and likes to get things over with quickly, so he loses sometimes. He listens to what Dan says, but snaps if he takes it too far. You should have seen they're battle with Kenta, but Madoka might have it recorded. So, he's a lot like his brother, but he doesn't seem to like how overprotective he is. In fact, it seems to bother him. A lot. Watch what you say to him, too, because he'll twist your words around if your not careful. He also takes things too seriously, so that should be something to watch out for also."

Masamune smirked to himself. How odd it was that Tsubasa knew a lot more about the younger. But he didn't say it out loud, knowing he'd either get a smack to the face or an angry bird to the head once they got off that bus. Honestly, it's like that thing knew exactly what he was thinking. Maybe they have telepathy...

"-To put it simply, they're pretty much alike. Tsubasa continued, snapping Masamune back from his thoghts, "They don't argue much, but when they do, it can get pretty ugly. They were also good when they partnered up, from what I saw in recordings of they're earlier battles before they got Gemios-"

"Gemios?" Masamune cut him off. He didn't mention anything about their Bey, and that he wanted to know about.

"Oh, right, Gemios is they're bey. It's actual name is 'KillerGemiosDF145FS', but thats really long, so we just call it Gemios. It fits them pretty well, but they argue over control of it sometimes. You'll be able to tell them apart easily from what I've told you, and if you want to know anything about they're bey you can ask them yourself." Tsubasa inhaled a breath. It had been a while since he talked so much. whenever he talked with the twins, they did most of the talking, he'd just listed. Most of the time it was about sweets or blading.

Masamune was about to mention that he didn't really understand too much of what he was told, only listening to about half of the speech, but was interrupted by Yuu jumping onto his back.

"They're a lot of fun, especially when they go to a sweets shop. They really like those!" Yuu added, listening to the conversation with interest. He had decided to step in when he noticed that Tsubasa had no intention of telling anymore to the boy, revealing how close them he really was. He just couldn't let that happen, now could he? "Tsubasa, why don't you tell him about that time when you guys went to that one shop in Nagoya?" Yuu smiled, knowing how annoyed Tsubasa must have been after revealing that he did, in fact, go to a cafe before. He decided not to mention that he went multiple times, he'll leave that to Dan and Reiki when they got there. They did, after all, enjoy bothering Tsubasa as much as did.

Tsubasa sent what could be seen as a glare to the blond, knowing he did that on purpose. "No Yuu, I don't think I will. And Masamune, that look doesn't work on me." He said, turning his gaze to Masamune, who was giving him the puppy look.

"Really? It _always_ worked with Reiki whenever he-"

"_**Yuu**_"

Yuu shut him mouth hurriedly. There was no arguing with that look. Plus, they were almost there anyway, so it'd have to be brought up again anyway. Masamune huffed and went back to his seat next to Ginga, deciding that arguing wouldn't be worth it. And he'd find out sooner or later. Hopefully sooner.

The bus came to a stop, and everyone turned from whatever they were doing (not like we care really) to look at the front or out the window. Those who turned to the front were greeted with a bright smile.

"We're here."

xXx

So like, I know this is, what, two weeks later than I said? Well, the actaul reason it took so long was because I couldn't think of a chapter title. Yeah. That's why.

So I was thinking to myself, "how come the twins names are so different from each other?" So I decided on this: "Maybe the reason they didnt appear for like 19 episodes was because the creator was thinking of matching names for them" "Then he failed miserably" was the answer.

I'll probably start the next chapter right away, but it probably won't be up too soon if I get distracted again. I even have the title ready and everything. The only thing stopping me is all this crap going through my head. And school, but that isn't important or anything. For those that actually took the time to read this fic, much less this note, I'm working on the prequel. But you know how sometimes it's hard to put things into words? Yeah, that's the biggest problem for me. I've also started using this online wordpad for this stuff, since if I use a regular one, I can't edit or continue if I save it. It makes no sense.

Also, I just figured out a reason why not to put Kyouya on they're team. Apparently, around this time when they were representing Japan, he and Benkei were representing Africa. If you don't believe me, watch Explosion episode 72 (or something).


	5. Chapter 5 Someone worth waiting for

**Chapter 5: Someone worth waiting for**

Dan looked around the house once more, Making sure it was clean enough. After that phone call from Tsubasa, he knew he'd be on over as soon as he hung up. He blamed it on the fact that they never returned his calls or met up with him when they did pick up. It was mainly his fault though, not wanting to risk anything bad happening. Ever since they left Dark Nebula, they're lives had gone back to normal, and he didn't want anything like that happening again.

Dan sighed to himself. Why was he fixing the house so much? It was just Tsubasa, it's not like they're parent were coming over. A feeling of sadness came over him. They still hadn't gotten any letters or cards from their parents. Just the weekly allowance and that was it. He or Reiki could always send a letter themselves, but that would make it seem like they missed them and wanted to come back. But they didn't. They never wanted to go back, back to where they couldn't use they're beys for fun. All rules...

The phone ringing caught his attention. He made a dash to get it, knowing how Hotaru always ran to the phone whenever it rang. It's not a very good thing to have an 11-year-old picking up the phone when someone weird might call. Not that anyone really called them. He reached the phone just as the door to their sister's room opened. Dan held a finger to his lips, signaling for her to keep silent. Hotaru nodded and walked sleepily back into her room, possibly to return to her nap. Holding the phone to his ear, Dan poke.

"Sodo residence, Dan speaking." He always made sure to answer politely. After years of being taught what proper manners were. Not that he actually used them, but you never know whose calling.

"Dan?" Oh, right, Reiki had said something about going out to get the groceries, didn't he? Dan sighed, glad to hear his brothers' voice. It was only mid afternoon but the house was so quiet.

"Yeah, what is it? I thought you were just going to be a few minutes?" It had been 20 minutes since he left, and Dan needed to decide on dinner.

"Actually, I am back, but that's the problem..."

"...What?" He had a feeling he knew what the answer was.

"I left my keys inside." Of course.

Dan's palm met his forehead "And you decide to call the house instead of knocking on the door?"

"If I knocked you wouldn't answer."

Right. That might have been a little true. Sighing, he hung up and walked over to the door. Reiki ran in as soon as the door was opened, dropping the bags on the counter in the kitchen. Dan blinked a few times, then closed the door when he realized how cold it was outside. No wonder his brother ran in so quickly. Walking into the kitchen, he began to help Reiki put everything away. Though the silence was starting to get to him, so he decided to start a conversation.

"What do you want for dinner? I'm gonna get started soon." He looked to where Reiki stood, who currently had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Anything is fine, I guess. I'm not picky." Dan couldn't help but let out a chuckle, earning him a half-hearted glare from his brother.

"What's so funny? It's true!"

"Of course it is, that's why you hate anything made with shrimp or crab."

"But they're so creepy! You have to admit it!"

They both looked at each other, then burst out laughing. It had been a long time since they were able to laugh like this. It was nice to have some brotherly time, especially since they had Hotaru in the house now. Not that she actually acted like a girl.

Said girl walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. She looked up to her brothers, who were both still laughing a little. "Whats so funny?"

Dan looked over to his sister and patted her on the head. Hotaru whined a little and pushed the hand away. He knew she hated it, it made her feel short. Then again, if she's short, then they're short too. Reiki smiled. It had been a while since they actually had any time together, just the three of them. Then he remembered the ice cream that was in the grocery bags. It wouldn't melt right away, but you couldn't be too safe. He quickly grabbed the cold box and threw it into the freezer.

Dan sent him confused look "Wha-"

"It would have melted." He finished, realizing he had done something out of nowhere. The three of them held the silence for a while before all three broke out laughing. Really, it _has_ been a long time.

xXx

After dinner, Hotaru declared that she would be turning in early, wanting to get a morning start on training and that no one was to wake her. Her answer was a short nod and was off. It was Dan's turn to wash the dishes, so Reiki excused himself to get dressed for bed. Walking up the steps to the bedroom, he let his mind wander to anything that happened to pop up.

His mind always seemed to go to the same place though. As he walked into the room and opened the dresser, a memory of when they were in Dark Nebula came up.

_"Tsubasaaaa, wanna go with us today?" Reiki said, running up to his teammate._

_Tsubasa turned to see Dan and Reiki, both dressed in casual clothes, instead of their usual training wear._

_"It's another cafe, isn't it" He said knowingly. It was either that or they'd just walk around town. Not that he minded, of course. It was a nice change of pace._

_"Maaaaaybe. But you won't be bored this time!" Reiki replied, far too cheerfully. Dan, feeling a bit left out, decided he should step in before his twin went on about the place before they even go there._

_"Theres a stadium there, for bladers who want to train while having a snack." He said calmly, but still smiling like his brother. That last part seemed to catch Tsubasa's attention, as he looked like he was thinking it over. Reiki wanted him to come, he had found the place specifically for Tsubasa, as he always looked bored during they're other outings. All they talked about after all was beyblading, other shops they went to, and whatever else that came to mind._

_"Okay then, why not." He said, and he grabbed his hand right away, Dan following his movements. It made him glad, so it wouldn't make it seem too awkward. They began to pull him towards the door, and he felt his smile grow wider._

_"Hey, wait up!"_

Reiki sighed to himself, pulling out a pair of night clothes (yes, I call them that) and began to change. He never realized how tired he was until he was changed and slid under the covers of his and Dan's shared bed. The days just seemed to be getting longer, and he seemed to be getting more and more tired. maybe it's the effects of the training, He thought. _But maybe_, his eyes slowly closed, _maybe there is someone worth waiting for_. And he fell into a deep sleep...

xXx

This chapter didn't actually go as planned, but whatever, it's done and I really don't feel like re-doing it. It's actually 1:38am here and I wanna at least finish the next chapter while I'm still in the mood. I suppose my sis watching Pokemon all night helps a little, and I'm kinda tempted to watch with her xD.

I had actually planned for it to star with Reiki, but I decided to do it opposite of the first chapter, starting with Dan this time. The next chapter will be longer, and you can guess whats gonna happen after reading this and the one before it.


	6. Chapter 6 And all hell breaks loose

A/N: GUYS MY INTERNET IS BEING MEAN TO ME*cries* It goes _poof_ at the worst moments (read: while I'm watching anime) and screws up my plans. But it's *very dramatic drumroll* DUNDUNDUN SUMMER VACATION *applause* which, for me, means catching up on a lot of much needed sleep. And horror stories. LOTS of horror stories. It also means I get to spend more time online and think of ideas. I'm getting a little help now... I think... And, to be blunt, I'm actually very bored, and it's only the first week! Which is why I'm typing this. But I have plans... I think... And I'm trying to focus most of my time on this. I actually doubted that anyone would read this fic, seeing(wow it took me 3 tries to type that) as it's not actually a pairing you would see(ahh me and my imagination) But in all honesty, I tried, and I'm glad I got reviews. And so, on with the story- WAIT WAIT 1 MORE THING I also meant to say(type) that the prequel to this(yeah I really followed through with the idea, despite many protests from my sister) should be up soon, if not sometime this month. I have half of the first chapter ready, and any ideas for all 3 of the ones listed are welcome. I'm also working on 2 others, 1 AU and 1 with a totally different story line.

Okay, NOW on with the story!(wow I made a bunch of typos there)(There will be another note at the end by the way about the other fics)

**Chapter 6: And all Hell breaks loose**

Tsubasa was the first off the bus stop was only a block away from the twins' house, so it took only about 6 minutes to get there. He barely registered the calls of 'Wait for us, dammit!' from his friends behind him, but he was in too much of a rush. He wanted to see the two as soon as possible.

Approaching the door to the small house, he paused to catch his breath, then stood up straight. He brought up his hand to knock, when his hand froze and something dawned on him(didn't know how else to say it without making it sound like a 5-year-old wrote this).

What was he supposed to say?

He hadn't seen the two in months, having only communicated through phone calls and e-mail. Knowing them, they'd probably have two, totally different, reactions to him appearing so suddenly: Dan would be pissed, probably hit him a few times, then develop a head ache. Reiki would, most likely, glare(read:pout) at him for several seconds before tackle/glomp him in a hug.

All in all, Tsubasa was in for a world of pain.

He stood there, staring at the door, debating whether or not this was a good idea. After all, Dan didn't sound too happy when he called... He heard, faintly, footsteps behind him before a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to see Ginga standing next to him, a grin placed on his face.

"You'll think of something." He said, as if reading Tsubasa's mind. Tsubasa took a deep breath and gathered up the courage to knock on the door. After all, how bad could it be? The two were, after all, only fourteen(no I don't really know how old they are, this is just a guess) how bad could their tempers be?

His question was answered when footsteps were heard going towards the door, coupled with a few shouts of 'no you cannot slide down the railing' and what sounded like a female voice complaining before the door was opened.

Tsubasa tried to smile and not show fear, tried being the keyword.

"You don't look too happy"

xXx(insert line thingy if the X's don't appear)

Dan groaned, standing up from the kitchen table, where he had been sitting while sorting through the mail. Reiki was asleep, their afternoon practice had taken longer and the boy was far too tired to do much else. Dan couldn't blame his, after all, it _was_ Autumn, and they had the habit of feeling sleepy in the cold.

He walked through the doorway to the halls when he spotted Hotaru(almost forgot about her, wow) standing at the top of the stairs. He walked a little faster to the door, pausing at the sound of his sister's voice.

"If your's gonna open the door, can I slide down the railing?" She asked, smiling as if it was completely normal for an 11-year-old girl to be asking that.

"No you cannot slide down the railing" He replied, turning back to the door, hearing but ignoring her comlaint of 'but Reiki does it all the time'. He'd need to have a talk with his twin.

Approaching the door, he sighed heavily bafore turning the handle. He nearly shut the door again- but didn't, seeing as it would do no good- after seeing who was outside. He settled with a graon and putting his hand to his face(you get it)

xXx(insert another line thingy)

"You don't look too happy" Tsubasa said, wondering if he was really going to be punched in the gut. A glare met his eyes and he managed not to flinch.

"You wouldn't be if a guy you haven't seen in nearly a year appears at your doorstep with a smile that says 'I'm trying to mask my fear, please don't hit me in the gut'" He said, then smirked,"Although it _is_ a good idea right about now." He nearly broke out laughing when Tsubasa really did take half a step back.

He looked to his left, and his smile disappeared. Ginga, in return, gave his usual 'I'm not scared of you I've been through worse' smile. "Your here because...?"

Ginga's smile almost slipped, but held it's place. _It's for the good of the team,_ he thought. "I'm here with him, of course, and the rest of the team for... mental and physical support." He dodged the elbow that was jabbed in his direction. Dan raised his eyebrow, but didn't question further. He knew either a fight would break out, or he'd end up mentally scarred for latter was more likely. He was about to turn away and slam the door, when he noticed 3 other stares. He slowly turned his gaze to the right, and as Ginga had said, the rest of his team was there. Although he only recognized Yuu and Madoka, he he didn't much care for the other boy.

Dan turned back to the other two. He stared for a while, before letting out a sigh and turning around. Tsubasa almost thought he was going to slam the door in their face, it wouldn't be the first time they've done it to him, and spoke up.

"Dan-" "What, aren't you coming in?" He almost thought he was hearing things. Dan, inviting them into his house? Willingly too, he was expecting more of a fight. Dan gave him a look that said 'if you don't come in now, you'll never get another chance'. Deciding no to take chances with the elder twin, he stepped forward, seeing as the door wasn't in his face and he wasn't in any pain. The others followed, one by one. Dan closed the door and headed towards the living room/kitchen.

"Make sure you take of your shoes." He called over his shoulder. They did as told and followed the blonde through the doorway(it sounds too magical for me...) and headed towards one of the two couches.

Masamune looked around, eyes wide. "Two people live _here_? It's way too big!" He said, noticing the size of the living room alone, then noticing that it was even connected to the kitchen. "Your whole house is a lot bigger than it looks."

Dan turned to look at the black-haired blader, unsure if the comment was meant to be a compliment or an insult. "Three people actually, and I meant to ask, who are you?" He said, his voice lacking in it's usual hostility.

Masamune _knew_, after what Tsubasa had told him, that first impressions were important around Dan, and to get on his good side if he wanted to live to see the next day. Or at least act polite enough that they don't reject the offer. He smiled widely and held out his hand. "Kodoya Masamune, nice to meet you!" He said cheerfully. Dan stared at him for a good two minutes before turning to Tsubasa.

Tsubasa sighed, he knew this would happen. "He's our teammate, obviously, and no, he isn't as loud as he looks, he's just a bit obnoxious." This earned him a glare from his teammate, who still had his hand out. Dan nodded. He paused and seemed to be thinkning something over. He turned to Tsubasa and and sighed.

"You." He said, pointing to Tsubasa, "Go wake up Reiki, up the stairs, second room to the right, and make it quick." That was that, and he ignored the confused look the other(s) sent him. He frowned. "Don't look at me that way, I need him down here and I'm not about to leave all of you alone here."

Several glares were sent his way, but he ignored them.

"And why me?" Tsubasa asked, unsure of whether the shorter boy was serious or not. This question got him a frown and the answer, "Because among all the idiots here, _your_ the only one I trust enough to be near my brother, now go." Dan pointed to the doorway. Tsubasa didn't expect the answer, wondering if he should be offended by the fact that he was called an idiot or touched that Dan actually trusted him, even just a little. He nodded and headed out the room, passing Hotaru, who was entering. She took her seat next to her brother, who decided it was okay to finally sit down.

"Should I ask?" She said, you'd have thought she knew exactly what was going on by the tone of her voice. Dan shook his head. "Don't." He said, and he looked up to notice four people staring in his direction. He sighed. This was going to be a _long_ day.

"As I said, there are _three_ people living here: Me, Reiki, and this thing-" "Hey" "Our sister, Hotaru."

Out of all four, Yuu was the only one that smiled.

xXx(you know what goes here)

Tsubasa walked up the stairs, knowing by now that the others were probably shocked that the twins had a sister. This fact made him smile, remembering that _he_ was the only one they (or rather, Reiki) told about the younger sibling. Reiki seemed all too happy to talk about her.

He looked through the halls and he had to admit, Masamune was right, the house looked a lot smaller on the outside.

_Second room to the right,_ He thought, remembering why he was up there. He could always ask Reiki to show him around later. He walked up to the door, listening for any sounds. There weren't any, so he slowly turned the nob and opened the door. He peeked inside, expecting to end up with something thrown in his face. When nothing happened, he opened the the door all the way and saw why.

Reiki was asleep. A dead sleep too, if he hadn't been woken by the loud screeching sound the door made.

Tsubasa came up to the bed and sat down on the edge. A minute passed before he broke the silence.

"I know your awake."

"Ahh, your no fun."

He turned his head as Reiki sat up, stretching his arms out in front of him. He rubbed the back of his neck, frowning a bit. "My neck hurts..." He turned to Tsubasa, a smirk on his face "So how'd you guess?"

Tsubasa rolled his eyes. Reiki hadn't changed since their time in Dark Nebula. He shifted on the the bed so they were face to face. "No one, not even me, could stay asleep through_ that _sound. How you managed to stay faking is impressive enough." He stood up and made space so the boy could climb off.

Reiki shrugged. "A lot of practice, I guess." He said, his smile disappearing. "You'd need to be on guard if you were in _that _kind of place, and we never had any reason _not _to be." He stood and stretched his legs a bit, the feeling coming back. "My leg fell asleep waiting." He laughed.

Tsubasa chuckled a bit. It had been a while since they ere able to talk face to face, Reiki must have had a lot to talk about. Then he remembered why he cam up there. His palm met his face, and Reiki gave him a confused look. Tsubasa looked toward the door.

"We better get downstairs, I don't want your brother killing any of my teammates." He said, before adding, "No offense." Reiki rolled his eyes. "Can't blame you, I though Iwas tempermental, you should see Dan when it's a _bad _day. Theres no end to it."

They headed towards the door, walking down the stairs, (Reiki attempting to slide down the railing, which Tsubasa immediately stopped him, saying it was dangerous) and made there way to the living room.

The moment they entered, it seemed like all hell would break loose.

xXxXxXx(another one)

And that's chapter 6. Sorry it didn't cover much for the actual story, but it's actually getting really late(while typing I notived it was 1:13 am) and I need to sleep if I plan to fix my PS2 so I can play Disgaea 2. For some reason it won't take the disk. Anyway, I wanted to list some fics I was working on that will probably be put up after I'm about halfway done with this one. Some will be descriptions and some might be the summary: First the MFB ones

1) **The Only Way:** _When Daidoji manages to kidnap Ginga, the others are forced to go through a month of doing life threatening jobs for him. With the help of some unlikely allies. Title may change._

2) **One Time Only: **_After the break-up of her life, Madoka is completely depressed. It was too much for them, so her friends decide to do something about it. For once, a female main character! I just couldn't help it. Title may change. High/Middle School AU_

3) **With the Support of Others: **_Tsubasa knew, that moment, that something was wrong. Twins were, after all, supposed to always be together... right? Reiki learned, though, not to blame others for your problems, but even a little support can help when things go wrong. Prequel to 'Only For You', if you want a preview, just ask. First chapter coming soon._

4) **Always There: **_Every promise should be kept. Even the small ones that don't seen to matter at the moment can change the future. Sequel to 'Only For You'. Sorry I suck at summaries. OC may not appear, only mentioned._

Now for my other fics that I'm working on:

1) **Journey of Six: **_A Pokemon fic of 6 arcs that take place throughout FireRed, SoulSilver, Ruby, White and Shadows of Almia. May or may not follow the me which you prefer._

2) **A Year In The Life Of Friends: **_Yu-Gi-Oh High School kinda AU. Theres still dueling. A year in the life of two OC students and their classmates. OCs for comic relief. Slightly shared fic with my sis, Akeifara._

3) **Always Enjoy Every Day: **_Rune Factory High school AU. A year at Rune Academy, folowing the student council and the staff. And the main character, of course. Summary _will_ change._

4) **No title yet: **_Prince of Tennis and Ouran High School Host Club Crossover. Because of an injust preventing him from playing tennis for 2-3 months, Hiyoshi is forced, litterally, to transfer to Ouran for the rest, if not half, of his first year of high school. Of course he'd end up meeting the people who would cause the most trouble for out the details with my sis, she's helping me :D Summary may change._

5) **Over the Seven Seas: **_Hetelia and Once Piece Crossover(you can't say you didn't see it coming) Along the seas, our favorite crew of pirates meets the strangest crew they've ever met. Summary may change._

6) **Two Lives: **_Pokemon Fic. Odd numbered chapters follow the journey of a new trainer and her team throughout Johto and the other regions. Even numbered chappters follow _another _trainer and his forest of games. Not the summary. May interact with anime storyline._

7) **No title yet: **_Hetalia and pokemon Crossover. Ash's POV. Ash decides to go and visit his old friends throughout the regions, and on the way, he meets new people with odd personalities. Shared. Summary may change._

I'm sorry if I bothered you with all that, but I just wanted to show that I'm still alive and wow its 2:00. Anyway, I just needed to put that I'm still working and all those will probably be put up after I've gotten halfway through with this one. Around chapter 15 or so.

Also, someone asked a little while ago(read:a few weeks ago) if I accept OCs. I do, so if you want one to appear, send me a message with a description and I'll work them in. They can only appear in or for a few chapters, as it already kinda messed with the storyline, but I'd be happy to have people sharing ideas(wow I've said that a lot)

Also, the person who first suggested it, I'm sorry I can't remember your name, as my internet went _poof_ and I can't check, by I never got a reply from that last message. Anyways, yours can appear chapter...7 or 8... if your still up for it.(Wow I sound desprate. Then again, I kinda _am_...) So the first chapter of the prequel(already forgot its name) should be up a day later then this.

Bye Byes~


	7. Chapter 7 Where?

A/N: So I just finished watching Nabari no Ou, and the ending made me cry*sobs* I just need volumes 5, 6 and 7 before I finish the manga though, so I'll be able to relive the scenes :D(stops to get dog off table) If my internet decides to work with me today, I'll be able to get this up as soon as it's done, and hopefully by then the after effects of those fridge horror stuff on tvt tropes will have worn off(ah damn now I remembered) Also, I'm putting off a few of the other fics I'm writing(yeah I'm writing them down for once) so I can focus more on this one. Unless, of course, my sis bothers me about that Prince of Tennis/Ouran High School Host Club cross-over.

Another note after the fic, On with the story~(god, so many typos)(by the way, I barely planned this chapter, so don't blame me if it seems a bit rushed, I'm doing this as my videos load)

**Chapter 7: Where?**

They sat in silence for what seemed like forever, the twins(read:Dan) staring suspiciously at their guests. Hotaru decided to break that silence, it was starting to get annoying.

"_So_," She started, grabbing everyones attention. Tsubasa really hoped the knew why they were there, her brothers would probably have told her. Hopefully she would support them. "Your here for my brothers right?" The others nodded, and she smiled brightly before continuing, "Theeen, I'm not needed." And she hopped off the couch towards the stairs, oblivious to her brother's groan. Dan buried his face in his hands. They were probably thinking the same thing as Tsubasa, but in different ways.

"This is about that phone call, right?" Dan said, looking up from his hands. Reiki shifted in his seat, he hadn't been told anything about the conversation, no matter how much he whined. Dan knew exactly how to avoid a question. And he wasn't too happy about it either. Tsubasa nodded, knowing that the boy wanted to get the conversation over with.

Dan sighed and closed his eyes. "The answer is no, we're not getting involved with stuff like that." It was Tsubasa's turn that day to frown. Dan had rejected them, without a second thought. Obviously Ginga wasn't too happy either. They had less than two weeks left before the tournament, and if things went on as they were, they'd have no chance of keeping their title. Though, he had to wonder, _why _didn't they want to get involved? The question ran through his mind, before he realized that a fight had already broken out.

"If you were real 'bladers, you'd _want _to be part of this!" Masamune yelled, his anger rising with every word said. Dan had a scowl on his face. He hadn't wanted it to come to this, though it didn't seem like anyone was getting it. They had they're reasons.

"We have our reasons," He said, " And you won't understand, even if we told you." Dan narrowed his eyes, if this didn't stop now...

"And what makes you think that? We took our time getting here to see you guys, while we could be training, and you don't even give us a chance to speak!"

"Well that's your own damn fault!" Dan screamed. His anger had reached it's boiling point, there was no stopping it now. Reiki and Ginga shot up in their seats, prepared to hold back whoever they needed to. Ginga grabbed Masamune's arms, the boy looked ready to punch someone, while Reiki gripped his brother's shoulder. The two struggling to get free, when a noise suddenly stopped Dan in the middle of his sentance.

_Riiiiind. Riiiiing_(oh look how original I am)

Dan's eyes widened as his muscles relaxed. The others were looking at him confused, while Reiki took the chance to change the subject.

"D-Dan, why don't you go get that? It might be important." He couldn't keep his voice from shaking as he spoke, he hadn't seen his brother so angry since...

Dan let out a low growl, before shrugging off his brothers hands and stomping out of the room into the hallway. Reiki let out a sigh of relief and dropped back onto the couch. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his blond hair, then looked beck to the others.

"Huh, and people say _I'm _hot-headed. At least this isn't him on a bad day." He chuckled, seemingly oblivious to the scene that just happened. Tsubasa looked at him in shock._ He really _has _changed, _he thought. Perhaps his thoughs from earlier were a bit... misled.

Yuu decided that, seeing as everyone was so shocked, he would take this chance to speak. He jumped up from his seat and into the other couch.

"Reiki~ We haven't seen you guys in so long, how have you been?" He asked excitedly. He'd been wanting to hear about alll the stuff that went on after they left. Reiki looked up at the ceiling. He supposed, if anyone, Yuu was someone who could lift the mood. Even if there was a steaming 'blader on the other side of the room.

"Okay, I guess. No one has bothered us lately, well, except for the occasional phone call from Ryuutaro, but I don't think that counts, seeing as it annoys Dan so much to answer the phone and here _him _on the other aometimes calls too, but thats more creepy than annoying." Yuu laughed and started talking on and on about their recent matches, Madoka joining in to add some details. Tsubasa honestly couldn't believe that Reiki was managing to hold a conversation with people he barely knew without snapping. He supposed it was because they had halped him out a while back.

Ginga to the side and noticed something he found odd. Well, odd for the twins to have.

"A garden?" He looked to Reiki, who had shifted his attention after hearing the statement. He looked out the open side door and smiled. "It's Hotaru's, she adores flowers, and goes there a lot. Theres also a bey dish for training." Ginga nodded, not sure how to follow up the reply, when Dan walked back in, he seemed a bit more relaxed.

"Who was it?" Reiki asked. Though he already had a clue who it could be. Who else would call them in the middle of the day for no reason at all?

Dan's eyebrow twitched. "Who do you think?" He sounded annoyed now, even more so when Reiki almost burst out laughing. Tsubasa turned to Dan. "Ryuutaro?" He asked, expecting to be yelled at for interfering. Dan huffed and took his seat between Reiki and Yuu, the latter whining out loud about an 'over-protective older brother'.

"Reiji." He said, and Reiki visibly paled. He looked ready to get up and lock the doors(Which he probably would have done) until they heard footsteps from the hall. Hotaru passed by the doorway, a bag slung over her shoulder. Dan raised his eyebrow. "Where are you going?" He asked, wondering if that phone call had anything to do with it. She turned around and peeked through the door.

"I'm meeting a friend." She said, flashing a grin, which disappeared when Dan spoke again.

"Which one?" She knew he was doing this to delay her from leaving the house. She pouted and turned for the door. "You _know _which one." She said, before the door was heard opening and closing.

The others looked at the two, domfused, before Reiki explained to them that Hotaru's classmate calls her out occasionally, learning how to use a bey. The others nodded, knowing that the famiily must really enjoy the game if all three siblings play it.

"So," Reiki started, noticing that they had gotten way off topic, "Seeing as we're getting _nowhere_, why don't we just put this off until tomorrow? It's getting late anyway." For once, he had a point. Looking out the window, they noticed it was getting darker. They had only intended to stay an hour or two working out the plans, but the following argument wasn't expected. While everyone agreed, there was one question that popped up in their minds.

Where were they going to stay?

They hadn't made any arangements for a hotel, and it was late, so they didn't want to have to take the train or bus. Maybe...

"You can stay here, if you want." Reiki said, ignoring his brother's complaints of 'too many people already' and stood up, heading towards the stairs. "Hotaru will probably be sleeping over at a friends house, and we have planty of rooms, if you hadn't already noticed." Dan stood, up, following his younger brother to their room. While most agreed(Tsubasa, Ginga, Yuu, Madoka) some were more reluctant to stay(Masamune)but eventually had to comply, or be thrown out of the house. Reiki showed them which rooms the could use while Dan had simply told them to 'not make too musch noise' and went off to bed.

After getting everyone settled in, Reiki turned to leave. He was halfway to his room(which was only four steps away) when someone stopped him. He turned around to find Tsubasa.

"Thanks," He said, "And sorry about Masamune, he's a little..." Tsubasa scratched the back of his head, not sure of how to describe his teammate. Reiki shrugged it off. "I get it, I _do _live with _those _two afterall. I know the feeling." He said, and walked through the door to his room.

Tsubasa let a small smile slip as he turned back to the room.

xXxXxXx

So yeah, this was a bit rushed, since I was watching Ouran High School Host Club while making this. Then the videos stopped loading and I went to reading Nabari no Ou, when I remembered "OH MY GO I HAVE A CHAPTER TO FINISH" and went back to this.

It's 4:00 am now and I should go to sleep. Sorry if it wasn't too good a chapter but I was in a hurry to finish.

Night~


End file.
